My December
by Set-Yam
Summary: Diciembre un mes no tan favorito para todos...Para otros es lo maximo...Pero descubriran que diciembre es mas que frio y nieve...y que esta lleno de amor y de felicidad...Un agradecimiento a todos ustedes n.n


**My December**

_**Linkin Park**_

_**By: Set-Yam**_

Navidad oh! Si la "época de la alegría y de la felicidad" ja! Lo único que me hace feliz es que incrementan las ventas pero por lo demás porque eh de ser feliz es un día común y corriente del año y no tiene nada de especial, según es el nacimiento de Jesús pero eso en realidad es en Abril muchas investigaciones lo han demostrado la verdad yo solo lo veo como otro día comercial en el calendario en el cual tenemos que pagar y no trabajan definitivamente toda un perdida...

_**This is my December**_

_**This is my time of the year**_

_**This is my December**_

This is all so clear Navidad un día según para descansar ¿cuál? Tengo que mantener a un briago y mis estudios...los chicos me invitaron a celebrar con ellos pero claro como me iba a ver yo todos llevando algo y yo con las manos vacías, si supieran que no tengo ni para comer por el momento, ja! navidad si como no solo con eso se excusan para no pagarme pero claro tengo que venir a trabajar si no necesitara el dinero desde hace mucho le hubiera gritado unas cuantas cosas a este tipo que se dice mi jefe, pero no puedo dependo de el y el lo sabe por lo cual me explota y yo... no puedo hacer nada mas... 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ahora me dirijo hacia la mansión, todo esta cubierto de nieve y hace mucho frió, mis dedos están entumidos lo que me hace mas trabajoso poder escribir odio esta temporada, aunque en realidad la amo ya que todo es tan frió al igual que yo…..

_**This is my December**_

_**this is my snow covered home**_

_**This is my December**_

_**This is me alone**_

Hace tanto frió será mejor que cierre y me vaya a casa de todas formas nadie va a venir a comprar a una ferretería y mi jefe esta fuera de la ciudad así que mejor me dirijo a mi casa a acabar con mi podrida existencia...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Genial atrapado en le el trafico mmm no pienso estar aquí mejor camino a la mansión hay demasiada cosas que hacer ahí como para estar atrapado en el trafico, Moki me debe de estar esperando y esta ves no le pienso defraudar ya que será la ultima, ahora que ya esta todo arreglado por fin podré descansar y jamás ser molestado...

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel**_

_**Like there was something I missed**_

Ah! Se ve que hay mucho trafico mmm bueno hay momentos en los que es mejor caminar ja!... pero mejor hay que disfrutar la ultima caminata por la ciudad, creo que mejor alentó mi paso no hay mucha prisa no se me va a ir la vida de las manos ya que yo la tengo en las mías, con este pequeño artefacto de metal…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vaya por fin lo que todos desearon se hará realidad esta noche se les dará su regalo de navidad, pero si creen que se quedaran con lo de mi hermano se equivocan ya que todo esta planeado, si, en esto me pase todo un año y ahora que todo esta arreglado voy a hacer feliz a mi hermano pero que no sufra tanto al fin y al cabo el ya es todo un muchacho y además tiene a Yugi el cuidará de el y aunque el ya sabe mi decisión y me hizo desistir ya tome una decisión y no pienso abandonarla….

_**And I**_

_**take back all the things I said**_

_**To make you feel like that**_

Al fin entiendo cuando mi madre me decía que no servia apara nada ja! y yo creyendo que podría ser algo mas que un muerto de hambre, que sueño tan mas tonto….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vaya si que hay gente aun cuando mucha debería estar en casa con su familia mmm creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en el carro haciendo cualquier cosa, no que estar aquí en medio de esta" manada" de gente, ni modo ya no me regresare mejor continuaré hacia mi casa, ahí donde se terminará el sufrimiento que me a atormentado toda mi vida...

**_And I_**

_**Just wish that don't feel**_

_**Like there was something I missed**_

Wow aun con todo el frió que hace hay muchas gente en las calle seguramente comprando los regalos de ultima hora o alguna cosa que se le debió de haber olvidado, gastan su dinero para sorprender a su familia e invitados pero porqué no lo hacen todo el año, porque nada mas los días que están marcados en el calendario son los que celebran, la vida continua y no tiene un regreso, cada segundo que pasa jamás lo podrás regresar cada día que pasa, cada ves que desperdicias al tiempo con peleas que no tienen motivos ni razón e intentan compensar toda una vida en un día que imbesiles son al hacer eso...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Genial esta nevando y se me olvido mi gabardina oh! Genial y ahora que falta para que el día que yo quería que fuera perfecto me lo arruinen...

Auch, si sentía frío ahora tengo mas quien fue el imbesil que choco contra mi y de pilon me tiro ahora no solo tengo frío sino también estoy totalmente empapado...

.-Porque no te fijas por donde caminas...-no me responde y yo estoy aturdido para tratar de saber quien fue el tarado...

.-Lo lamento

Esa vos no me digan que es... oh! Si para mi desgracia asi es...

.-Weeler?

_**And I give it all away**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to**_

_**Give it all away**_

_**To have someone to come home to**_

Vaya se ve que hace frió, pero ya yo ni lo siento de hecho creo que ni siento mis manos las cuales creo que mejor las meto a mi pantalón, la gente me mira raro que solo porque llevo puesta una camiseta y un pantalón de mezclilla no significa que tenga frio como todos ustedes…

Au! eso dolió, creo que mejor en ves de estarme peleando con las personas en mi mente me hubiera dado cuanta por donde caminaba, bueno no tenia frió pero un contacto con al nieve me hizo que en verdad si tenga frió...

.- Porque no te fijas por donde caminas...

No solo tengo frió y estoy mojado sino que me tenia que encontrar con la persona "mas" indicada en el maldito camino, pero calma Joey hay que pensar fríamente solo si un lo siento te paras y sigues tu camino cono si nada hubiera pasado, sip eso es lo que haré...

.-Lo lamento

Bien lo dije ahora el escape...

.-Weeler?

Ejem si soy yo porque algún problema no ninguno bueno me voy...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No se porque tengo este extraño sentimiento con Weeler, vamos Seto Kaiba es solo un perdedor un perro, pero entonces porque siento esto por el... porque…

En un reflejo le tomo del brazo, no se ni porque lo hice

.-demonios-masculla entre dientes acaso te desagrado tanto?... pero a mi que mi importa... a mi también me desagradas.… pero...

.-Weeler quieres venir a cenar con Mokuba y conmigo...

Porque lo dije porque...

Porque siento que algo me hace falta...

Lo tengo todo...

Al menos es lo que trato de fingir...

**_This is my December_**

**_These are my snow covered dreams_**

**_This is me pretending_**

**_This is all I need_**

Ejem, bien me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi destino…

.-que demonios-logro susurrar por la impresión cuando Kaiba me toma del brazo...

Bien... Momento... KAIBA ME TOMA DEL BRAZO... vaya esto si no me lo esperaba pero que demonios quiere...

.-Weeler quieres venir a cenar con Mokuba y conmigo

Ok ahora si que el golpe me afecto la cabeza o se la afecto a el o ke onda...

Tomo entre mis dedos el instrumento que me llevara a mi muerte...

.-esta bien

Ok ahora si me volví loco acabo de decir que si, es mas estoy ayudando a Kaiba a parase?

Pero... porque acepte...

Mmm no se será que es noche buena y bueno es mi ultimo día y que mejor que limar asperezas además que podré ver de nuevo al pequeño chibi...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ahora nos dirigimos a la mansión la verdad creo que ya perdí la cordura pero...

Necesito que alguien mas esta con Mokuba cuando yo me vaya y que Yugi no interfiera es solo parte de mi plan pero...

Creo que en realidad esa no es la razón por al cual lo invite a cenar...

Llegamos a la mansión, noto que Weeler esta sorprendido por la magnitud de esta, no es para menos cuando o llegue sentí lo mismo...

.-Hermano llegaste temprano

.-Hola Moki

.-Hola Chibi

.-Joey! Que bueno que estas aquí, pero ven mira como yo decore...

Mokuba nos recibe con gran alegría mas de la común lo noto en sus ojos a la hora de ver a Weeler...

Lo lleva a mostrarle el hermosos decorado que le hiciste a la mansión...

Estoy muy orgullosos de ti mi hermanito...

Las lagrimas amenazan con salir siempre lo han hecho pero jamás les he dado gusto desde que quedamos huérfanos y esta ves no será la excepción...

**_This is my December_**

**_This is my time of the year_**

_**This is my December** _

**_This is all so clear_**

El trafico mejoro y la limusina de Kaiba nos recogió, vaya si que es grande y lujosa...

.-Te gusta diciembre Seto?

Bueno, pero que clase de pregunta es esa de plano es que ya perdí la cordura...

.-A mi me encanta es un mes con el que me identifico mucho...

Bueno al menos yo ya di mi opinión si el no quiere darme al suya yo estoy bien así...

Vaya me imagino que esta es la mansión, si que es grande...

Caminamos Hacia la entrada ahí nos recibieron lo mayordomos de Kaiba, yo estoy anonadado por tan gran estructura...

.-Hermano llegaste temprano-escucho al pequeño chibi pero yo siguo en mi asombro

.-Hola Moki-bien creo que mejor será saludar al peque...

.-Hola Chibi

.-Joey! Que bueno que estas aquí, pero ven mira como yo decore...

Ok me va a dejar si brazo, me jalas hasta lo que parece la sala la cual esta enorme, pero lo que mas me sorprende es el centro donde hay un gran árbol hermosamente decorado, es grandioso...

.-es precioso Mokuba

.-gracias lo decore yo solito

.-seguro ¬¬

.-bueno y con un poco de ayuda

Irradias tanta felicidad que me da nostalgia lo que voy cometer pero... no! Tomaste una decisión y así será ya no puedo echarme para atrás...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY DECEMBER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ahora nos encontramos en el comedor compartiendo la cena, trato de guardar este momento mágico en mi mente para recordarlo por siempre...

.-Hermano?

.-Si Moki

.-Puedo hacer un brindis?

.-Pero chibi eso no se pregunta hazlo

Ok Weeler la pregunta fue para mi no para ti...

.-Por supuesto Moki

Todos nos paramos y alzamos nuestras copas, Ja! Siempre intente tener a Moki lejos del alcohol y ahora que ya es todo un adolescente no le puedo engañas que es jugo de uva, de nuevo las lagrimas, que insistentes son...

.-quiero brindar por todos los logros y éxitos al igual por los fracasos que hemos tenido en el año, porque ningún problema nos ha afectado hemos salido adelante no hemos tomado la salida fácil y porque el próximo año estemos juntos todos de nuevo ya que ese es mi deseo mas preciado...

Mi mano suelta la copa que se estrella contra el suelo derramando todo su contenido y rompiéndose al instante, todos se me quedan viendo y lo único que alcanzo a decir...

.-lo siento Moki

.-Estas bien hermano?

.-te pasa algo?

.-No, nada estoy bien

Me agacho para intentar recoger un poco, muevo mi mano por lo cual me corto la vena con un vidrio, no se si lo hice a propósito tal ves si...

.-Señor Kaiba-entra preocupada mi ama de llaves mientras me sostengo mi muñeca aunque por esto me claves mas vidrios que se habían quedado en mi mano-déjeme ayudarle

Dejo que ella recoja todo mientras yo me incorporo

.-Hermano esta bien déjame ayudarte

.-no Moki gracias estoy bien

.-Seto estas sangrando

Vaya me llamaste por mi nombre y si tiene razón mi mano no alcanza a cubrir la hemorragia...

.-En un momento vuelvo

Salgo hacia mi despacho...

Ya no lo soporto necesito acabar con esto ahora mismo...

**_And I give it all away_**

**_Just to have somewhere to go to_**

**_Give it all away_**

**_To have someone to come home to_**

Me siento como bicho raro pero bueno tanto Kaiba como Moki me invitaron a cenar y seria peor rechazarles la invitación que quedarme a cenar…

La verdad es que todo esta deliciosos jamás había comido comida tan rica desde que mi mama estaba en mi casa, pensar en esa mujer solo me trae malos recuerdos y tristeza...

.-Puedo hacer un brindis?-la voz del chibi me saca de mis pensamientos, tal vez ya es todo un adolescente pero aun a sus 15 años se sigue comportando como un niño...

.-Pero chibi eso no se pregunta hazlo

Bien si las mirara mataras me acabarían de disparar en medio de los ojos, hay que genio Kaiba el niño solo pregunto...

.-Por supuesto Moki

Todos nos ponemos de pie lo bueno es que ya avisamos acado de comer y solo nos falta terminar nuestro pastel de frutas con tequila, a petición de Mokuba, se ve que es todo un catador de licores jaja aun Yugi es mas inocente y ya que estamos en tema que pasaría si Yugi se enterara que a su lindo noviecito le gustan los licores bueno no le haría mucha gracia, me gustaría verlo y se que todavía tengo la oportunidad pero...

.-quiero brindar por todos los logros y éxitos al igual por los fracasos que hemos tenido en el año, porque ningún problema nos ha afectado hemos salido adelante no hemos tomado la salida fácil y porque el próximo año estemos juntos todos de nuevo ya que ese es mi deseo mas preciado...

Ya no se si resistiría...

Se oye que una copa se rompe antes que digamos salud es la de Kaiba pero que le pasa parece que estuviera en trance y al borde de las lagrimas que le estará pasando...

.-lo siento Moki

.-Estas bien hermano?

.-te pasa algo?-esta bien esto ya se puso feo

.-No, nada estoy bien

.-Señor Kaiba, déjeme ayudarle

Su ama de laves llega a recoger el desorden mientras que Kaiba se incorpora su mirad es rara es como si quisiera acabar con algo pero otra cosa detuviera será...

.-Hermano esta bien déjame ayudarte

.-no Moki gracias estoy bien

.-Seto estas sangrando-de su muñeca emana mucha sangre al parecer se corto la vena ¿pero lo hizo a propósito? no lo haría enfrente de su hermano...

.-En un momento vuelvo

Yo lo dudo mucho será mejor que vaya a hablar con el...

.-Seto-susurra Moki y piensa a ir tras el

.-No Chibi yo iré tu quédate aquí por favor...

Camino por donde el se fue y lo sigo hasta que entra a un cuarto y lo entrecierra yo mientras me quedo ahí enfrente de la puerta no se si sea lo correcto, escucha que murmura algo pero no se que es...

Oigo un disparo y fue enfrente de la puerta en la que estoy...

Entro sin pensarlos dos veces y ahí veo al CEO de Kaiba Corp deshecho completamente...

Cierro la puerta tras de mi con seguro no quiero que esto sea peor de lo que va a ser...

.-Seto...

_**Un Año Después...**_

La blanca nieve cubre toda la Ciudad Domino...

Para cualquier lado que voltees veras decorativos de acuerdo a la fecha en que estamos...

Es el mes de Diciembre...

.-Entonces este año será la cena en tu casa

.-Si nos vemos a las 8 en punto

.-entonces hasta mañana

.-Te voy a extrañar Yugi

.-Pero Moki solo va a ser un día

.-Un día es una eternidad sin ti

.-Te amo

.-Yo también-junto sus labios en suave y tierno beso que a cualquiera con ese clima se le hubiera antojado...

.-que te parece si nos vamos creo que aquí no cuadramos

.-Bien...-ambos se caminan unos pasos lejos de los tortolos

.-Oye recuerdas la pregunta que te hice el año pasado

.-si

.-en la cual me dejaste botado con la respuesta...

.-si

.- y entonces...

.-No te conteste porque no debía ya que diciembre es mío y yo soy diciembre

.-Oye no es justo es mi diciem...-sus palabras son calladas por un tímido y cariñosos beso...

.-Seto?

.-Mi Joey, en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos a nacido un sentimiento hacia a ti ,un hermoso sentimiento como diciembre, a ti te debo mi vida el hecho que siga aquí y que pueda disfrutar de tu compañía y de la de mi hermano, Gracias

.-No tienes que agradecérmelo Seto tu me ayudaste a superarme al ver la persona valiosa que soy si no hubieras cometido esta tontería ese día de invitarme a cenar yo tampoco seguiría aquí, no podría estar con Moki o con mis amigos y principalmente con tigo...

.-Joey quieres ser la nieve en el Diciembre de mi vida, ya que sin ti yo no seria lo que soy ahora

.-Claro que seré la nieve que haga que diciembre no solo sea frió sino este lleno de felicidad...

Juntaron sus labios en un beso que hizo magia...

una magia que nadie porcina romper...

Aquella magia que llamada amor...

_"Pasan los años y en Ciudad Domino nieva..._

_Pero solo en el mes de diciembre..._

_Para algunos una molestia ya que hace frió..._

_Pero para otros que conocen esta hermosa historia sienten el amor que irradia este diciembre y esta nieve..."_

**_OWARI_**

Gracias por leer...

Este fic es un agradecimiento a aquellas personas que han leido las locuras de esta escritora n.n ...

Tambien para decirles que el siguiente año vendremos con mas locuras, que van a estar un poco lentas por la escuela pero seguire aqui...

**_LES DESEO UN FELIZ YPROSPERO AÑO NUEVO..._**

**_QUE ESTE NUEVO AÑO ESTA LLENO DE EXITO Y DE INSPIRACION PARA TODOS USTEDES_**

**_PASENSELA SUPER Y NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE AÑO..._**


End file.
